


Шарниры не скрипят

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Love, Other, Past Child Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: Правильно любить того, кто похож на тебя.





	Шарниры не скрипят

**Author's Note:**

> Великолепному - Не вижу, не слышу, не чувствую боли - и его создательнице, .Эмори. Я бесконечно влюблена в твой мир. Спасибо, что подарила его нам)  
> А теперь к нашим баранам. Стекло, ангст, недоромантика, но зачатки ее, и косорукий автор. Если вы еще не вкуриваете, откуда взялось это все - то это подарок .Эмори. Написано по ее фанфику. Содержат спойлеры к еще не вышедшим к главам! Я постаралась, чтобы было не очень много(

_Kagome kagome_

_Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru_

_Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare_

Тик-так. Тик-так. Аллука слышит невидимые часы у себя в голове. Тик-так, тик-так. Эти часы не останавливаются, пока он бодрствует, но спит Наника. Когда они меняются, тиканье останавливается, мгновенно растворяется в непроглядно-черной тьме их сознания. Аллуке неудобно, его тело слишком мало для двоих душ, поэтому он сворачивается клубочком и спит, пока Наника не устанет. Спать не так уж и плохо, всяко лучше, чем сидеть в железной клетке, ожидая очередного каприза. Аллука ненавидит бесконечную череду одинаковых, безликих дней. Монотонное тиканье вводит в сон и скуку, будет в нем ярость, что слишком быстро подхватывает сестра — их эмоции часто становятся общими. Совсем редко рутину прерывают визиты семьи, вспоминающей о нем только ради исполнения их желаний. Наника тоскливо смотрит на чужие-родные лица — больше всего ей больно из-за мамы, что не желает считать ее своей, но любила когда-то, ждала, желая привести в этот мир. Аллука только сильнее сжимается в клубочек, чувствуя приближения гостей. Никто из тех, что зовет себя семьей Золдик, не признает их. В этом мире о них не забывают лишь Иллуми и Киллуа, да старик, что окутал все поместье своей паутиной. Аллука крепче прижимается к Нанике. Вдвоем не так страшно. Сила сестры не позволяет Древнему уничтожить неугодное создание. А клетка, сотворенная по подсказке Иллуми, защищает от других угроз. Но от этого она не перестает быть им тюрьмой.  
  
      Аллука спит — и видит других людей. Чаще, конечно, Киллуа — старший братик безумно далеко, с ним много других людей, но он счастлив, и Аллука радуется этому. Киллуа в его снах искрится молниями, пахнет вызовом и шоколадом, и совсем тонко — кровью, но улыбается он также, как и в детстве. Наника завидует — ей, при всей ее мощи, не снятся мирные сны. Сестра боится засыпать — если слишком глубоко заснет, ей чудится бездна, что обитает в самом сердце их дома. Даже Иллуми, что разрушил проклятье семьи, не в силах помешать чужой воле. Прочие остаются покорными марионетками, и Аллука знает, что все их действия — лишь прихоть кукольника, что играет в одну ему известную пьесу.  
  
      Эти стены не рушатся от сил Наники. Кажется, они не выпустят их никогда. Но сквозь них легко проходят их новые друзья — Наника впервые смеется внутри, вибрирует от радости. У них появляется надежда — единственное, что злобный старик не в силах отобрать. Она вся хрупкая, тонкая — кажется, ее легко переломить пополам, но она растет с каждым днем, становясь сильнее. Они или выиграют, или проиграют, исчезнув в бездне. Их друзья — сосредоточение силы и жизни, что мальчик, пошедший по стопам родителей и готовый убивать за них, что девочка, преданная своей семье, не будучи ее частью. В ее тонких руках скрыта смертельная сила, а в голубых глазах — желания защищать. Рядом с ней утихает вечное тиканье внутри головы — словно Ретц сломала эти часы, отмеривающие время их заключения. Наника улыбается, искренне радуясь первым друзьям, Аллука же смущается, чувствуя, как движется внутри, шевелится и бьется новое чувство, посеянное новыми знакомыми и терпеливо удобренное ласковыми руками Ретц.  
  
Они не похожи друг на друга — Ретц, живая и улыбчивая, вся звонкая и трепещущая, и кукольно-хорошенький Аллука, слишком бледный, больше похожий на игрушку, чем на ребенка. Аллука инертен и послушен, у него нет сил, как у Наники, их не обучали искусству быть убийцей — способен ли он на что-то другое, чем быть заколдованной девушкой, ждущей спасителя? Ретц будет в нем слишком много противоречивых чувств и желаний, и Аллука радуется, когда ему приходится уступать место сестре. Наника же пользуется моментом — она расспрашивает Ретц о ее жизни, о мире наверху и Аллука слышит ее историю — она умерла и была куклой собственного брата, который не считал ее своей сестрой, но лишь ее подобием. Аллуке грустно и хочется спросить, а что она чувствовала, проснувшись после смерти? Каково это — быть живой марионеткой? Ретц нельзя представить куклой. В коротких волосах бьется свет, глаза горят жизнью, и вся она — движенье, чувство, стремление. Что она видит в Аллуке? Вместилище двух несчастных душ? Аллуку приводит в замешательство этот вопрос. Всегда был он и Наника, делящие одно тело. Но ведь это почти всегда Наника живет и действует, пока ее брат вынужден спать. А что Аллука? Он не знает ответа, но он боится получить ответ на этот вопрос. Он не хочет знать правду — особенно от Ретц. Наника же сердито поджимает губы. Ее братец слишком запутался в своих чувствах и эмоциях.  
  
— Тебе не мешают такие длинные волосы? — Аллука улыбается, чувствуя в них прохладные руки Ретц. Девочка терпеливо расчесывает прядку за прядкой, улыбается и щебечет что-то успокаивающее. Аллука крутит черный локон между пальцев. Ему нравится ощущать их мягкость и собирать в высокие прически, совсем как мама. А вот Ретц обрезает свои волосы коротко, но это ей все равно идет. Не спи Наника, она бы тоже согласилась. Сестра теперь спит крепко, изредка касаясь ниточке связи между их душами. Однажды, Наника обретет свое тело, пусть не сейчас, но они подождут. Теперь весь мир открыт перед ними, и все время принадлежит им.  
  
— Нисколько. Ты умеешь плести косы? — Ретц кивает, улыбаясь. Она бережно собирает пряди, начиная затейливое плетение. На лицо Аллуки падает солнечный луч, и он чуть морщится, прикрывая глаза. Девочка негромко смеется. Аллука даже не подозревает, насколько очаровательно-уморительно выглядит. С момента их освобождения проходит больше трех месяцев, а он все не устает радоваться и поражаться простым вещам, заново открывая мир вне бункера. Ретц вспоминает, как снова очнулась, открывая глаза, и свой первый вдох, что пах свободой. Они действительно похожи. Нельзя не ценить свободу, если раньше ты был чьей-то куклой. Их марионеточники мертвы. Ни Омокаге, ни старик Золдик больше не вмешаются, не сомкнут ошейник на шее. Ретц хватит сил, чтобы поддержать Аллуку, как подержал ее Редан и ее мастер. Они обязательно подарят Нанике тело, и тогда все вместе присоединятся к семье. Она будет заботиться о нем, даже когда Аллука станет достаточно сильным, чтобы делать это самому. Потому что это правильно — любить того, кто похож на тебя.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, это уже наверное все знают) Японская детская считалочка, довольно мрачная, но, как мне кажется, подходит Аллуке и Нанике(да и Ретц) идеально.  
> Кагомэ, кагомэ,  
> Птичка в клетке,  
> Когда, когда же ты выйдешь?  
> Рассветным вечером  
> Журавль и черепаха поскользнулись.  
> Кто у тебя за спиной?


End file.
